Come Home
by musiclover21
Summary: Alana hears a song and thinks of her loved one who went off to war.


Come Home Soon by SSgurl

Alana was on her way home from the grocery store and goes into the house to put away what she had bought when a song came on the radio that had reminded her of some one she had once loved. She sat listening to the radio and she started to cry because of all the memories that had come rushing back.

_I put away the groceries_

_And I take my daily bread_

_I dream of your arms around me_

_As I tuck the kids in bed._

_She had just put Mari and Jenny to bed when she felt a pair of strong arms around her. "Come my little flower. Let's go down stairs, the kids are in bed and it's our time alone. I want to use it wisely,' he said. Alana smiled turned around and started kissing him._

Alana shook her head 'Stop this. It's not going to help. Besides you need to put the groceries away before the ice cream starts to melt.' she told herself. So Alana got up and started doing her chores.

_I don't know what you're doin'_

_And I Don't know where you are_

_But I look up at that great big sky_

_And I hope you're wishin' on that same bright star_

_I wonder, I pray_

When Alana got done putting away the groceries and finished washing the dishes she made herself a cup of hot chocolate and went outside to sit on the swing on the back porch. She looked up at the sky that has always calmed her. Staring at the stars, but not this time it only made her think of that night she told him she a pregnant.

_She just had a big fight with him, but she couldn't help it. She had just found out that she was pregnant and she didn't know how to tell him or how the whole fight started._

"_Ana?" he called softly. He looked out the door and saw that she was sitting on the swing crying. He just couldn't figure her out these days. One minute she was happy and laughing the next she was sad and crying. _

"_Ana, honey, what's wrong?" she asked sitting next to her on the swing. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. They just stared at each other for a few minute just the two of them on the swing with the stars above them. Finally she looked away and up at the stars. He followed her gaze. After a moment or two she started to speak._

"_I went to the d- doctor today to find out what's wrong with me and.." she took a deep breath "and found out that I'm . . . that we're going to have a baby." When she finished she stole a glance at him. He was smiling when he said_

"_It's going to be okay." He then pulled her into his embrace and so they sat that way for a while looking at the stars._

'Stop!' she yelled at herself. 'Stop this is not helping you. Not helping at all.' All this time she kept remember that song she had heads on the radio.

_And I sleep alone_

_I cry alone_

_And it's so hard livin' here on my own_

_So please, come home soon_

_(come home soon)_

'That song's right' she thought. ' I do cry alone and it's just so hard living without him. One of these days everyone's going to notice. Maybe Hermione and Ginny are right I need to keep myself busy. I need to be strong for the girl's sake. They still have their mother.'

_I know that we're together_

_Even though we're far apart_

_And I'll wear our lucky penny 'round my neck_

_Pressed to my heart_

_I wonder, I pray_

'Mari and Jenny still have their mother' she thought to herself as she played with the necklace that she wore. She remembered the night she got it.

_Alana was walking along the beach with him when he suddenly stopped and pulled something out of his pocket. "Remember that day we found that penny on the ground. And you said that I should pick it up because it was heads up and you said that it was lucky and you would have good luck that day? Remember?_

_Alana nodded_

"_Well I kept that penny and so now here it is." He said as he put it around her neck. "If you wear it always you will know that I'm always around and close to you."_

"_I will always wear it." She whispered against his lips before she kissed him._

And she kept her word. She had never taken it off. She sighed and got up to go to bed. She hated going up to bed it was always so lonely. When she got into bed she stared at the ceiling, she could never get to sleep these days. She was constantly thinking about him. Alana's mind returned to that song. 'It will always be that song' She thought to herself.

_And I sleep alone_

_I cry alone_

_And it's so hard livin' here on my own_

_So please, come home soon_

_(come home soon)_

_I still imagine your touch_

_It's beautiful missing something that much_

_But sometimes love needs a fighting chance_

_So I'll wait my turn until it's our turn to dance_

_I wonder, I pray_

She smiled against the pillow as she remembered that night they had danced in the rain. It was the day that Charlie and Rob married. It was raining and everyone else ran into the house but they had stay out in the rain and danced until someone yelled at them to come inside before they both got sick. It was on that day they knew that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. As they rain inside they don't know that everyone was watching them.

_Alana had showed up at the wedding. She knew that she would receive some dirty looks and rude comments all day but she didn't care she was in love. She was standing in the hall looking outside when a pair of hands crossed over her eyes so she couldn't see. She turned around and gave him a deep kiss on the lips when Ron and Hermione walked by and gave them a dirty look. He broke the kiss and whispered against her lips "We will finish this later I promise." So Alana had to wait all day through the ceremony and the reception. Halfway through the reception it started to rain. So Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had moved everything inside the castle. When he grabbed her as she started to run inside. They start dancing in the rain until someone told them to come inside before they got sick. They were completely unaware that everyone was watching them._

_I sleep alone_

_I cry alone_

_Without you this house is not a home_

_So please, come home soon_

Alana started to cry again. That song kept running through her head. She had never heard it before she didn't even who sung it. But some how it describes everything perfectly. It sacred her that she might never see him again. Every time she thought about the war and Voldemort she worried about him. Worried at one day she will have to find someone else someone new to love. She didn't want someone one else she wanted him. Her soulmate, her lover, her best friend. She loved how he was always there to comfort her when she needed it.

_I walk alone_

_I try alone_

_I'll wait for you, don't want to die alone_

_So please, come home soon_

_Come home soon_

_Come home soon_

Just as she was about to fall asleep she felt a pair of strong familiar arms around her. Alana smiled as the memories of rainy nights and how they had created Mari and Jenny. Alana couldn't help but feeling that this wasn't a dream that this was real. So she slowly turned around and opened her eyes and found those smiling loving eyes staring back at her. There was a small smile of those lips that she loved to kiss and tease. Alana neared yelled but instead she closed her eyes and whispered

"Someone told me that you were dead. Please tell me that if I open my eyes you will still be there. That this is real and not a dream."

"Open your eyes." He whispered in her ear.

She did open them and he was still there and she started to cry again. Her best friend, her lover, her soulmate, her Draco was alive. Alive and holding her as she cried.

"Shhhhh," he whispered into the hair. "It's going to be alright. I'm home for good now. The war is over. He's dead and can never come back."

"Are you sure?" Alana asked in a small voice. "Is he really gone?"

He loved it when she was vulnerable. She was so damn cute and he was glad to be home with her. He just couldn't get enough of her.

"Yes." was all he said before taking her face into his hands and kissed her soundly. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. He was everything he needed to know in her eyes. Everything she had been through, him being alive and most of all her love for him. Draco had never thought that he could find someone to love him. Someone like her she was perfect in his eyes. Draco could see that she was tired so he kissed her one last time before cuddling with her. Before she had drifted off to sleep she had said those little words that he thought he would never hear again 'I love you". His heart melted when he heard her say those words and if it was possible he loved her more. Draco sighed and snuggled closer to her before he fell asleep.


End file.
